Secreto
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] Mantener una relación en secreto no es nada fácil, sobretodo si la necesidad de estar juntos es tan frecuente... Y si les pillan, ¿podrían guardar el secreto?


**SECRETO**

Miró por enésima vez el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, solo para darse cuenta de que apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. ¡Esa clase se le estaba haciendo eterna! Y lo peor de todo era que todavía quedaban veinte minutos de clase de... Historia. ¡Puaj! No soportaba ni a la asignatura, ni al profesor.

"Veinte minutos, solo veinte minutos."

Una y otra vez se repetía esa frase, pero aquello parecía alargar aún más los segundos. En veinte minutos llegaría el patio, y podría olvidarse de la crisis económica que sufrió Japón en no se qué año. Y... También podría hacer otras cosas.

Se acomodó en la silla y dirigió su mirada a la compañera que tenía al lado. Sonrió con malicia mientras la miraba. Sí, definitivamente en el recreo podría hacer otras cosas...

Volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno y pasó las páginas hasta que encontró una que estaba repleta de garabatos. Apuntó rápidamente unas palabras, rompió el pedazo de papel, y se lo tiró a la mesa de la que estaba a su lado. Rukia no tardó en notar en diminuto proyectil que se dirigía hacia ella y, cuando se detuvo encima de su libro, fue furiosa en busca del idiota que lo había lanzado. Pero al girarse, se encontró con que Ichigo le señalaba el papelito, y tan solo moviendo los labios, le decía "léelo". La chica cogió con cuidado el papel y empezó a abrirlo. Con la clara letra de Ichigo, pudo leer perfectamente:

"11:15, en el pasillo de biología."

Rukia hizo de nuevo una bola con el trocito de papel y lo dejó al lado de su libro. Se giró para ver al muchacho y asintió, sonriendo de la misma manera que él hacía apenas unos segundos.

Seguramente, ahora la clase se le haría infinitamente más larga, pero valdría la pena, si al final su recompensa era ella.

Un cuarto de hora después, que a los dos jóvenes les pereció una eternidad, el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, y justo cuando salía por la puerta, el timbre sonó, indicando el comienzo del recreo.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento, guardó unas cuantas cosas en el maletín, y se fue con Chad y los demás, que ya lo esperaban en la salida. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pudo ver como Rukia se marchaba con las chicas de su clase, que hablaban muy animadas sobre un nuevo cantante que era al parecer muy famoso. Seguramente, la chica no entendería ni la mitad de la conversación, pero como sus dotes de actriz progresaban día a día, lo supo disimular muy bien. Finalmente salió al pasillo y de allí se dirigió a la terraza, donde siempre se solía quedar con sus compañeros.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo esto? Es decir, verse a escondidas. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero nunca podía estar solos. Al principio no les molestaba, claro, que eso era cuando su relación no pasaba de ser de "amistad". Pero en esos momentos, las horas que pasaba con ella, los minutos, los segundos... Los retenía en su mente, como si fuese el tesoro más preciado que pudiese tener el hombre más rico del mundo. Pero de nuevo¿cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Pues... Cerca de tres meses. ¿Razones? Rukia había comenzado a lanzarle un sermón de una media hora sobre las razones por las cuales no podían decir nada, pero para Ichigo se resumía en una sola - y para él odiosa - palabra: Byakuya. Si se enteraba, podía darse por muerto, y en el caso de que pudiese sobrevivir, se encargaría de que no viese a su hermana nunca más. Él odiaba tener que esconderlo, pero aquella última razón, perderla, le parecía motivo más que suficiente como para quedarse completamente mudo. Ni a sus amigos, ni a su familia, sobretodo a su padre, que era capaz de anunciarlo a gritos por la calle, ni a nadie. Por eso tenían que quedar a escondidas, con típicas excusas que les permitiesen estar solos unos cuantos minutos.

Llegaron a la azotea y se sentaron a la sobra del pequeño edificio que daba entrada a ese lugar. Keigo no paraba de parlotear sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior y cómo había conocido a una chica del instituto privado que estaba a la otra punta del pueblo. Los demás le escuchaban, pero a sabiendas de que seguramente más de la mitad sería inventado.

Ichigo estaba junto a ellos, podía oír la voz de Keigo y los monosílabos de sus compañeros como respuesta, pero no les prestaba atención. De nuevo miraba el reloj. Quedaban diez minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado, y por mucho que los demás le intentasen decir algo, él tan solo podía pensar en lo que ocurriría más tarde, con Rukia, él y ella solos, sin interrupción alguna... No pudo evitar sonreír ante esos pensamientos. Si por lo menos supiese disimular mínima mente...

-¡Ichigo!

La voz de Keigo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y no tuvo más remedio que mirarle. Le señalaba con un dedo y le miraba con incredulidad. ¿Ichigo sonriendo¿Qué extraño fenómeno era ese?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-Pues eso¿qué?

-¡Estabas sonriendo¡Ha pasado algo que no nos has contado!-por la mente del muchacho pasaban miles de posibles situaciones que hacían que el pelirrojo sonriera, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad...

-No ha pasado nada -. Mierda, como ahora empiecen a preguntar, no se podría ir. Miró el reloj disimuladamente. Apenas habían pasado tres minutos. Se esperaría un poco más y se iría.

-¡Seguro que sí!

-Joder, que pesado eres¡que no ha pasado nada!

El muchacho iba a replicarle algo, pero Ichigo le mandó una de sus miradas asesinas y calló por completo. Vale, si no quería hablar, que no hablase.

Pocos segundos después ya estaba hablando de otra cosa, alguna otra tontería que se le habría ocurrido. Estuvo allí, escuchándoles sin entender ni una palabra, hasta que ya no aguantó más. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para la hora a la que habían quedado, pero le daba igual. La esperaría allí.

Se levantó y les dijo a los demás que iría al servicio. Sabía que Keigo le estaba mirando de forma extraña, intentando adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero simplemente pasó de él. Bajó al segundo piso y se fue al pasillo en que estaba la clase de biología. Allí había cuatro puertas; una era la de la clase, otras dos eran los baños, masculino y femenino, y la cuarta... Era el salón de materiales, que normalmente estaba cerrado con llave, pero la cerradura hacía días que estaba estropeada, y eso era algo que había descubierto hacía apenas una semana. A los baños o al aula podría entrar más gente, pero allí no entraba nadie fuera del horario de clases. Con un ligero empujón, la puerta cedió. Se adentró en la habitación y dejó la puerta cerrada tras él. Cuando oyera sus pasos ya la atraería hacia allí

o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había sentado junto a sus compañeras de clase en el césped que rodeaba el instituto. Seguían hablando del cantante de un grupo de nombre impronunciable, y ella no se estaba enterando de nada. Cuando le preguntaban, simplemente respondía con un "sí" u otras palabras cortas. No se metía mucho en la conversación.

Miró la hora en la pantalla de su móvil. Las once y cinco. Tampoco faltaba tanto. Esos encuentros furtivos que tenía con el muchacho se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, y cada vez los necesitaba más. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero sería la loca más feliz del mundo... Mejor que Ichigo no supiese eso. Si empezaba con cursilerías de esas, estaría segura de que tendría que soportar las burlas de su... ¿amante?, durante mucho tiempo.

-Rukia-san, estás en las nubes. -Inoue se había acercado a ella, pues parecía que su amiga estaba... En otro lugar.

-¿Eh? - sí, claramente estaba en las nubes... De Marte -. Sólo estaba pensando en... Las notas del examen del otro día.

Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Por lo menos había dicho algo con sentido.

-Creo que Chiharu ha ido a por ellas. Dijo que cuando las tuviese vendría a dárnoslas.

-Ahm...-¿Quién demonios era Chiharu?

Sus compañeras pronto se pusieron a hablar sobre el examen, y cómo creían que les había salido. Ya sabía que a ella pésimo, pues no tenía ni idea de aquellas matemáticas tan extrañas que usaban letras en vez de números, pero no tenía ganas de compartir su pesimismo con las demás. Se levantó de un bote y se disculpó ante las demás diciendo que se había olvidado algo en el aula. Se encaminó al edificio a buen paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, que las subió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar al segundo piso. Ahora había un problema... ¿Cuál era el pasillo de biología? Maldita sea...

Sin pensárselo mucho, se dirigió al pasillo que tenía a la derecha, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que por allí no era. Eran las aulas de los de tercer curso. Volvió sobre sus pasos y esta vez se decidió por el pasillo de la izquierda. Los baños, el salón de materiales y por fin, la clase de biología. Se acercó con pasos seguros a la puerta del aula, pero antes de que pudiese llegar, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la condujeron hacia el que sería su escondite.

Ya sabía que era él. Por su presencia. Por el tacto de su piel... Y sobretodo por la forma en que la estaba besando sin previo aviso, dejándole sin respiración y de paso con unas cuantas neuronas menos en funcionamiento, pues cuando Ichigo se adueñaba de su boca, perdía absolutamente el control sobre si misma, llevándola a otras situaciones mucho más... Comprometedoras.

-Llegas tarde.

Era lo único que le dijo en los pocos segundos que liberó sus labios, que también aprovechó para cerrar la puerta dejándolos a ellos dos solos en esa pequeña habitación.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, un momento de intimidad. Se acercó aún más a ella, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, atrayéndola a la de él. Sus labios buscaron los de Rukia, desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca. Se quedaron allí, simplemente rozándolos, aunque aquella simple caricia hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca

-Me perdí.

Las manos de la muchacha acariciaron el rostro de Ichigo, dibujando su perfil una y otra vez. Le besó suavemente, capturando con su boca el labio inferior del chico. Luego siguió saboreando el resto de su boca, hasta que esta se abrió, y notó como su lengua se abrió paso a través de sus labios. Con pasos torpes, la llevó hasta la pared que tenía más cerca, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el muro de piedra. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de su falda, acariciando sus muslos lentamente, sin prisas, hasta que sus dedos dieron la tela de las braguitas. Dejó la boca de Rukia, separándose levemente de ella, para luego continuar con su labor dejando un reguero de besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello.

-Para.

Ichigo no hizo el menor caso de lo que había dicho, y sus manos empezaron a retirar la tela que cubría su intimidad. Ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para parar en un momento como ese.

-¡Ichigo¡Te he dicho que pares!- llevó sus manos hasta las de Ichigo, deteniéndolas.

-¿Por qué? -¿qué le pasaba ahora a esa idiota?

-No lo vamos a hacer aquí.- retiró las manos del chico, que en comparación con las suyas parecían unas gigantescas zarpas, y las alejó lo suficiente de su cuerpo para que no fuesen un peligro para su salud mental, porque el chico había aprendido muy rápido cómo usarlas y, de verdad, cuando la tocaba, podía perder la cabeza.

-Por aquí no pasa nadie...-le dijo con un tono meloso, intentando convencerla. No siempre caía, pero había que probar-. Además, ya lo hicimos en el instituto, y entonces no te pareció mal.

-Sí¡hasta que casi nos descubrieron!

-Pero no lo hicieron.

De nuevo acercó su boca a la de ella. A veces se ponía muy pesada, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Rukia intentó liberarse de él, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y respondiendo a su beso, que por segundos aumentaba de intensidad mientras sus lenguas batallaban la una contra la otra, en un juego que nunca tenía un claro ganador.

La muchacha, advirtiendo que eso podía acabar de una manera que no quería -por lo menos en esos momentos-, se retiró de Ichigo, que no hacía otra cosa que buscar de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

-Ichigo...

-Lo sé, lo sé, no lo haremos...

No se podía fiar de él. Como se le ocurriese bajar la guardia, ya se veía en el suelo y... No, no tenía ningunas ganas de pasar otra vez por una escena tan bochornosa como la del otro día.

Mientras se mantuviese alerta -por los dos-, no pasaría nada más allá de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Cuando Ichigo vio que la muchacha le recibía de nuevo, se pegó aún más a ella, acortando toda distancia posible que existiese entre sus cuerpos. Si no podía tenerla en ese momento, se aseguraría de conseguir de ella todo lo que pudiese.

Cuando estaba con ella, era cuando podía cambiar, cuando podía ser el mismo, con todos sus defectos y virtudes. No tenía ningún secreto con ella, ni ella con él. Con Rukia a su lado, podía serlo todo, y sin ella nada. Únicamente cuando estaba con ella se comportaba de aquella manera tan impropia de él, pero eso se debía a la gran confianza que se tenían el uno en el otro.

Sonrió cuando notó los brazos de Rukia ascender por sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, para luego seguir subiendo lentamente por la nuca del muchacho enredando sus finos dedos con su cabello, haciéndole sentir escalofríos por toda su espalda.

Sí, definitivamente en el recreo se podían hacer muchas cosas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Mmmm... Kuchiki si que tarda. ¿Se habrá perdido?-Tatsuki se rió ligeramente ante la idea.

-¡No seas mala, Tatsuki-chan!

-Pero lo que sí es verdad es que tarda mucho. A lo mejor se sentía mal y por eso se ha dio con tanta prisa.

-Es verdad, tendríamos que ir a ver si está bien.- le dijo Inoue mientras miraba en la dirección en la que se había marchado su amiga-. ¿Eso no es Kuchiki-san?- la chica señaló hacia una silueta que salía del edificio principal y se dirigía hacia ellas, pero pronto descubrió que no era quien pensaba.

Era Chiharu, que volvía de la sala de profesores con los exámenes en la mano. Cuando llegó al lugar en el que estaban ellas, las saludó con una sonrisa y empezó repartir los resultados de las pruebas.

-¿No está aquí Kuchiki-san?-preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada a la aludida.

-No, se ha ido al aula...- 'hace un buen rato', acabó mentalmente la pelirroja.

-¡Iré a buscarla!

-No hace falta, puedes dejarlo aquí si quieres, ya no creo que tarde mucho.

-No importa, además, tengo que ir a dar el examen a Asano-san y los demás, que están arriba, y me pilla de camino.

Antes de que las demás pudiesen decir nada más, ella ya se marchaba a toda prisa. Llegó al interior del edificio y subió hasta el segundo piso. Fue directa al aula de primero, pero cuando llegó allí la encontró vacía.

_A lo mejor ya se ha ido... La buscaré por aquí un poco más. _

Salió de la clase y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Aquello estaba desierto.

Suspiró sonoramente en señal de derrota y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las escaleras para ir a la terraza. No tardó mucho en llegar arriba.

-¡Chicos, tengo los exámenes!- anunció nada más llegar y verlos tan... Animados. Asano estaba en un rincón, murmurando cosas extrañas, y los demás, Ishida, Mizuiro y Chad, comían tranquilamente sin prestarle la menor atención.

Repartió las hojas de papel, pero de nuevo...

-¿No está Kurosaki-san aquí?- ¿por qué esa frase le sonaba tanto?

En ese momento, los extraños murmullos de Keigo cesaron y se acercó rápidamente a la chica, que lo miró un tanto asustada. Parecía sacado del manicomio.

-No, y hace un buen rato que se fue al 'baño'. Tiene un secreto, pero no nos quiere decir nada. Seguro que está con alguien...- y el muchacho siguió divagando, pero de nuevo nadie le hacía caso.

-Jo, ahora también le tengo que buscar a él.- no tendría que haber dicho eso...

-¡¿También¡¿Cómo que _también_?!- Asano prácticamente se lo había gritado en la cara, asustándola de nuevo.

-Y-yo mejor me voy.

La chica salió apresuradamente de allí. ¡Por favor, ese tío estaba loco¿Cómo podían estar así de tranquilos los demás con alguien como él cerca? Normal que el tal Kurosaki se hubiese ido, con tal de no aguantarle a ese, cualquier cosa valía... ¿Había dicho que se había ido al baño, verdad? Ahí sí que no se iba a poner a buscar.

Llegó al segundo piso y se detuvo unos segundos por si veía a alguien, pero no era así. Se giró y, poniendo la mano en la barandilla, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Después del primer tramo, se detuvo. Había oído algo, un... ¿gemido¿Habría alguien allí que estuviese llorando? La curiosidad le podía, así que volvió a subir los escalones y se dirigió al lugar del que procedía el sonido. Creía que lo había escuchado cerca del baño... Pero cuando estuvo frente a las puertas no oyó absolutamente nada. ¿Imaginaciones suyas? Posiblemente. Cuando apenas había retrocedido un par de pasos, lo volvió a oír, pero no provenía del baño, sino de la sala que había al lado. Además, la persona que había gemido no parecía muy triste, más bien... De todas maneras, tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba, porque podía resultar que estuviese equivocada y la persona que había allí lo estuviese pasando mal. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Llevó su mano hasta el pomo y, sin que ella hiciese apenas nada, la puerta cedió. Era la sala de materiales. Había montones de estanterías repletas de material escolar, un escritorio y... Un muchacho pelirrojo que parecía estar devorando la boca de la chica que tenía acorralada.

Kuchiki y Kurosaki. Y ninguno parecía haber notado su presencia. Ahora que ya tenía más que claro que su compañera no estaba sufriendo- todo lo contrario, en realidad-, ya se podía marchar.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, retrocedió un par de pasos, pero antes de poder salir, su pié tropezó con una de las múltiples cajas que habían desperdigadas por el suelo.

-¡Hay!

Ya en el suelo, rozaba con cuidado su rodilla dolorida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraban.

Se giró hacia ellos, que habían dejado su labor algo sonrojados.

-Yo... Solo... ¡No quería espiar, lo juro!- de un salto se levantó y les volvió a encarar-. Esto... ¡Los exámenes!

Se acercó a una distancia prudencial, no sabía muy bien si por vergüenza o por otra cosa, y les entregó a cada uno un folio.

-Gra...gracias.- le dijo Rukia un tanto abochornada por la situación-. Esto...- nada, no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Chiharu.- le dijo Ichigo al oído, de tal manera que solo ella lo pudo oír.

-Chiharu-san... ¿podrías... No decir nada de _esto_?

-¿Eh? Claro.- después de la escenita que les había hecho pasar, era lo menos que podía hacer-. ¡Juro que de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra!

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, pero gracias de todos modos.

La muchacha se les quedó mirando. Todavía seguían muy juntos, lo suficiente para poder tocarse. Es más, se estaban tocando. Kurosaki seguía con una mano en la cintura de la muchacha, quizá un poco más debajo de la cintura. Pero por la manera en que se estaba comportando, lo más seguro era que ni se diese cuenta de lo que hacía o, en este caso, tocaba.

-Mejor... Nos vamos.- dijo el pelirrojo, sacándoles a todos de ese incómodo silencio que no sabían como llenar.

Chiharu salió de inmediato de la sala y, diciendo que todavía tenía que repartir algunos exámenes, se fue corriendo escaleras abajo. Únicamente cuando los dos estuvieron solos, pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-Nos pillaron.- Ichigo, en vez de estar preocupado, parecía más bien divertido con la situación. Estaba harto de tener que ocultar a todos su relación.

-¡No tiene gracia!- le recriminó la shinigami, dándole un golpe en la cabeza de propina.

A pesar de los insultos que le estaba dedicando Ichigo, la chica no le prestó la menor atención, y se marchó en la misma dirección que su compañera, pero con un rumbo distinto.

Quedándose solo en el pasillo, el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que volver a la azotea, donde sabía que aún estarían sus amigos.

_Menos mal que no llegamos a hacer nada. Si esa Chiharu nos pillase en pleno tema..._

No, mejor no seguir pensando en eso. Esa situación si que sería vergonzosa. Pero, a ver¿para qué coño había tenido que ir esa idiota a molestarles? Con lo bien que estaban los dos solitos...

Nada más llegar a la terraza, recibió la bienvenida que ya se esperaba. El pesado de Keigo, con sus estúpidas (aunque acertadas) sospechas.

-¡Tardaste mucho¡Ichigo, definitivamente nos ocultas...!

De un golpe lo envió a la otra punta de la azotea.

-Si que tardaste...

-¡¿Tú también, Ishida?!

-Desde hace algún tiempo tienes un comportamiento un tanto sospechoso.

-Todos por ahí dicen que tienes un lío con Kuchiki.- Mizuiro dijo eso con toda la calma del mundo, a pesar de ser él mismo el que había empezado a difundir el rumor.

-Hmp.- ese sonido fue como una especie de corroboración por parte de Chad, que no era muy dado a las palabras.

_Si todos lo saben¿para qué coño lo estoy escondiendo?_

-Dejad de decir gilipolleces.

-¿Estás diciendo que no tienes nada con Kuchiki¿Ni con nadie?- le preguntó Ishida.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y eso que tienes en el cuello entonces qué es?

_¡Maldita Rukia!_

Inmediatamente se llevó una mano al cuello, queriendo tapar la prueba del delito. ¿De verdad le había hecho un chupetón? Pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa, oyó como el Quincy se reía.

-No era más que una broma, pero por como te lo has tomado, parece que podía haber sido real.

Matarlo. Eso quería, matarlo en ese momento. Lamentablemente había demasiados testigos. Y los testigos...

-¡Maldito cabrón¡De verdad estás con la hermosa Kuchiki-san!

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni ganas para negarlo. Bueno, fuerzas las suficientes para arrearle a Keigo un nuevo golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

Sin decir nada más salió de allí, dejando claro a sus compañeros que, si no había dicho nada, era que aquello no podía ser otra cosa más que cierto.

Por suerte para él, apenas bajó los escalones que comunicaban con el segundo piso, el timbre sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las clases de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia su aula, pero al llegar a la puerta de la misma, se dio de lleno con un extraño panorama.

Había un montón de chicas rodeando a Rukia y a Chiharu, y no solo de su curso, sino también de segundo y tercero. La morena estaba siendo avasallada por las demás con un montón de preguntas, y por el débil sonrojo que vio en sus mejillas, supo de lo que se trataba.

_Es la primera vez que lo pido, pero... Tierra, trágame._

La segunda chica no paraba de disculparse a Rukia con lo que parecían dos ríos atravesando su cara... No, espera, estaba llorando... ¿de arrepentimiento?

Sabiendo lo que le vendría encima, intentó escabullirse antes de que notaran de que estaba allí, pero...

-¡Es él!- gritó una de las chicas que segundos antes concentraba su atención en la muchacha.

Inmediatamente fue rodeado por el grupo de chicas que no paraban de preguntar cosas como "¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Kuchiki?" "¿Desde cuándo?". Para empeorar la situación, el resto de los alumnos que tenían clase en las aulas de ese piso llegaron, acompañados de la profesora que les tocaba en ese momento a Ichigo y Rukia.

¿Por qué todas las adolescentes de su instituto tenían que ser tan... Tan... Cotillas, chismosas, charlatanas...¿Y qué les importaba si estaban juntos o no¡Si hasta la profesora se había puesto a preguntar¡Hay que joderse!

Ya no aguantaba más, la presión era demasiada. Entre toda esa gente alrededor la buscó a ella, que no estaba lejos a de allí, apenas a unos pasos de distancia. Rukia respondió su mirada. Se veía claramente que no estaba disfrutando para nada de todas aquellas atenciones. ¡Bien, lo había decidido! Iba a dejarles claro a todos su relación con Kuchiki.

Apartando a unas cuantas personas en el camino, se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sabía que todos le estaban mirando boquiabiertos, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querían¿Saber si salía con Kuchiki? Pues ya estaban servidos. Lentamente se separó de ella, pudiendo ver así el furiosos sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Ni ella ni nadie.

Pasando de nuevo de todos los que les rodeaban, la cogió de la mano y la llevó al aula. Solo cuando llegó a su asiento la soltó. Se acomodó en su silla y esperó a que los demás entrasen para poder comenzar la clase. ¿Qué tocaba ahora¡Ah, sí, biología!

Antes de sacar los libros de su maletín, le echó un último vistazo a Rukia, que seguía con un tono rojizo en las mejillas. Seguramente esa clase se pasase mucho más rápido, sobretodo si podía estar viendo la expresión que dibujaba la cara de la shinigami en esos momentos.

* * *

Y aquí se acaba otro de mis one-shots! espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, porque este me ha gustado especialmente (aunque no tanto como el del póquer (pervertida!))XD

Si les ha gustado, por favor, dejen un review (parece que esté pidiendo limosna...) que así me animo a continuar escribiendo. Agradecer a todos los que me mandaron el review en el one-shot anterior, que aunque ya les respondí, os ol vulevo a decir¡MIL GRACIAS!

ahora sí, hasta que nos leamos de nuevo!


End file.
